


Snow White

by A55hole69



Series: The Great Adventures of Roman and the Avengers [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deaf Character, Dogs, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Mutant Powers, Rescue Missions, Violence, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Tony forces Roman to work with Steve and company, on a search and rescue mission, where she winds up adopting a baby wolf and a blood hound.





	Snow White

"You want me to do what?" Roman asked her brother incredulously .

"Act as a guide to Steve and the others on this mission. Before you say no, you're the only one I trust enough, that knows their way through the wild. This is an important mission, search and rescue, Steve and his team need to navigate their way through all sorts of shit, and they don't know how to deal with half of it. You, in the other hand, like to hunt, you know your way around. I just need you to make sure no one gets killed by a bear or something."

"Who's going?"

"Steve, obviously, Sam and Bucky, cause they refuse to be separate, Wanda, and Clint."

"What kind of animals are we looking at? Will there be wolves? I love those things, I'm thinking of adopting one." 

"You guys would be going to a forest of some kind, I didn't pay attention to the specifics, so whatever you find there." 

Roman stood up from her chair, "I'm in. It's hunting season, meaning I get to shoot some hunters and play with animals, unfortunately, Steve has to come, but he can easily be ignored."

Tony pointed at he sternly, "You are not allowed to bring back anything, we do not need another monkey incident."

Roman crossed her arms, "Fine."

*

*

Roman appeared the morning of the mission, with her two full grown, black, Great Danes, and a back pack. She was dressed in black cargo pants, a thin, white, long sleeved cotton top, black combat boots, and her hair was neatly brushed into a bun, sunglasses perched on her nose. Her ears were showing for the first time since she met the Avengers, showing the yellow hearing aids she was wearing. What really made Tony panic a little, was the sniper rifle she had strapped to her back, and the machete in the sheath on her hip.

"Where are you going with that?"

"I told you, it's hunting season and I was going hunting today, I still plan on doing that. I'll lead the team to wherever, and fuck off after that." 

Roman moved away from Tony to the team she had to work with, her dogs followed her over. They were all in their suits, which looked hot as hell, and not in a good way. "Jesus, you're all gonna fucking bake to death." She shrugged nonchalantly, "Eh, who cares? This is Zazu and Stitch, they're sisters, and also my hunting partners. They came from a very abusive home so, don't try to touch them, they will bite your hand off. Any questions?"

"Since when do you wear aids?" Clint asked.

"Any relevant questions?"

"That's a pretty relevant question, what if something happens to them, and we have to end up saving you?" Steve asked.

Roman put her arms behind her back and straightened her posture, "I'm deaf, not a cunt. I've been deaf my entire life, and I'll be deaf till the day I die. If you think that makes me a liability, know that these were broken the day I shot you fourteen times in the chest."

He went silent and she turned to the other four, "Any relevant questions?"

"Why are you helping us? It is very clear you don't like us." Bucky asked.

"Don't feel special, I treat everyone like this. I'm just here cause Tony didn't want part of his team coming back in bits after the bears finished with you. I'll get you to wherever, and then I'm going hunting." 

Sam raised an eyebrow,"You don't have many friends, do you?"

"Humans are useless distractions, a means to an end, and not important enough for me to find interesting."

Wanda chimed in, "Aren't you married?"

Roman gave her a look, and a slight smile, "You might wanna tie your hair up darling, or you're gonna be miserable." She pat her leg twice and the dogs followed her into the jet.

*

*

If Steve had known what Roman meant when she said hunting, he would have never agreed to her tagging along. It started when they all heard a loud cry, it sounded like an animal of some kind. Then her two dogs barked in a direction and started running. Roman pulled a handgun from the holsters on her back, and a silencer from a pocket, and followed the dogs. 

They obviously followed her. The dogs lead them to a fox in a trap, crying out in pain, and two hunters ready to take a shot. Roman was much faster and shot both of them in the arms, and one knee. As they fell to the ground, she ran over to the fox and got it out. It's leg was fucked up, it looked broken and the fur was covered in blood.

Roman scratched it's neck with one hand and wrapped her fingers around the bad leg with the other, "Don't be scared, I'm here to help." She said in the softest voice they had ever heard from the woman. Something caught Steve eye, and he watched the hand on the fox's leg start blowing golden. He frowned at first, and then his eyes widened when the fox got up and ran away.

"What the fuck?" Clint voiced Steve's thoughts perfectly, "Did you just?"

Roman raised an eyebrow, challenging him to finish the question, "Did I just, what?" 

"Nothing."

They walked off, leaving the injured hunters on the ground writhing in pain. "You can't leave us here. We've seen your face." 

Roman walked closer to them, and stooped down, looking them straight in the eye, "What's my name?"

The one who spoke started stuttering, "Uh. I...I don't know."

Roman playfully slapped him in the face, "Then I have nothing to worry about."

"But those are the Avengers, we know their names." The other one spoke up.

Roman chuckled, "Really? Are they? Do you think Captain America would have allowed me to shoot you both three times, or would he have stopped me? I thought the Winter Soldier was supposed to have a metal arm? I don't think that's metal, do you? Do you really think they are the Avengers? Where's Iron man? What about Vision? Or Thor?"

The man gaped at her, and Roman stood up and walked away, "Wait!" They kept walking away, "You can't leave is here, we'll die!"

"Not my problem."

*

*

Just as she said, she got them to the secret base they were looking for, and disappeared into the trees. They pulled off the mission, rescued the woman they went for, and somehow found their way back to the jet a few hours later. The team was tired as hell, and boiling in their suits. It was almost night time and they were hungry, after not really eating anything the entire day. And the mission taking longer than they anticipated.

They found Roman inide the jet, bottle feeding a wolf pup milk, with a Blood Hound at her feet, next to the two Great Danes she brought originally. 

"There's a plastic bag, in the seat next to me, filled with steak subs."

Sam walked over to check it out, "Where did you get this?"

"Two hunters tried to kill this little guy, I don't think they deserve to eat." She took more of their faces, "I didn't kill anyone, most of them are probably never gonna walk again though. Who's that?"

She nodded at the red head woman they rescued, "I'm Dr. Kelly Brooke, I'm a biologist, I specialise in plants." 

Roman nodded, "You all look like shit, so I'm gonna fly us home." She stood up with the pup still in her arms, and moved over to the pilot seat, Roman put her palm on the scanner, "Roman Stark."

"Welcome, Snow White."

Roman sighed in annoyance, "Of course."


End file.
